Gracias a ese aparato
by Ofira-Black
Summary: Ese maldito ruido tan molesto provoco que por primera ves sepa que era besar los labios del pelirrojo...MattxMello


Aclaraciones: Ortografía no la reviso por pereza xD

¡Ese maldito sonido! Ese odioso e insoportable sonido, a ciencia cierta habían pasado dos horas desde que estaba escuchando ese infernal ruido de las teclas al ser apretadas en el joystick, ¿Acaso no se hartaría nunca? Estaba llegando al límite, maldecía el hecho de haberle regalado ese molesto aparato por haber sido su cumpleaños. Pero como negárselo, si había estado babeando en cada vitrina de algún local de informática por esa maldita consola. Pero esos molestos *Beep* *Beep* Beep* harían que grite y arroje por la ventana al aparato, simplemente lo había cabreado

- Acaso no te cansaras de jugar con ese puto juego?! .-dije finalmente el rubio, ya muy irritado por tanto ruido proveniente del recién nombrado objeto

Pero Matt ni siquiera contesto ya que estaba muy ocupado, intentando pasar al siguiente nivel, mierda ya solo faltaban derrotar a otros 15 soldados y acabaría ganando. Pero de pronto la pantalla se puso en negro e inmediatamente todo se apago

- Pero que mierda…?! –levanto la vista buscando al causante de haberle echo eso y fue cuando vio a Mello, con el entrecejo fruncido sosteniendo entre sus manos el cable del interruptor de la consola.

- Me has jodido, Matt…ese puto sonido a hecho que me canse, te advertí que si no la desconectabas, yo mismo lo haría.

Pero que injusto era todo aquello! Había estado alrededor de mas de una hora y media jugando arduamente hasta poder llegar a todos esos niveles, y Mello apago su amado juego haciéndole perder automáticamente, ni si quiera tubo el tiempo necesario como para guardar la partida y luego retornarla, entrono los ojos enfadado mirando al rubio quien solo le dirigió la mirada con escepticismo para luego romper silencio

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda me miras así? .- no se inmuto de su lugar sin dejar de clavar sus ojos color miel en los oscuros ojos verdes del pelirrojo, no hallaba razón a la cual enojarse por el simple echo de haber silenciado al molesto aparato, a pesar de todo le causaba solo un poco de risa la manera en que Matt le desafiaba con la vista. ¿Desde cuando cree que puede mirarle de esa forma a él? Simplemente había estado tomando coraje, pero ya tendría que saber que con eso no podrá intimidarle, que necio aquel pelirrojo parecía un niño.

Justamente ahora estaba cruzado de brazos y casi haciendo un puchero con sus labios, no sabía cuando había llegado a vivir con alguien como él, y el hecho de que fueran mejores amigos era aun más raro, pero a pesar de todo desde que se conocieron en el Wammy no se habían separado más. Lejanos recuerdos pero aún persistentes en su memoria.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? - le pregunto con algo de desconfianza en su vos pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad por saber a que lugar le había traído aquel hombre llamado Watari

- Aquí es el Wammy's House, para niños superdotados sin hogar, desde ahora este será tu hogar Mello

- El Wammy…? - el pequeño niño pronto de adentro a sus instalaciones de la mano de Watari, se preguntaba por que querían que el viviera allí, o al menos si habría mas niños sin hogar como él, o al menos si haría amigos, pero si no, no le importaba demasiado de todos modos el siempre había estado solo en las calles, nunca supo que fue tener un amigo, su único amigo era la soledad, pero para un niño de tan solo 9 años le era un poco difícil comprender las cosas, pero Mello las entendía bastante bien.

Y así fue cuando conocía a Matt, Luego de que se recorriera gran parte de aquel orfanato, camino por entre los largos pasillos abstraído de cualquier pensamiento, pero de pronto algo le hizo tropezar y así a su ves caer al suelo.

- Fíjate por donde caminas, te harás daño si sigues así. – Tomo de sus rodillas frotándolas intentando no dejar salir sus lagrimas debido al dolor del impacto producido en sus rodillas, luego miro a la persona quien le había dicho eso, era otro niño, algo raro según se veía. Su cabello era color pelirrojo y llevaba unos googgles tapando sus ojos, mientras que jugaba con una pequeña consola DS y su ropa era algo holgada compuesta por una remera a rayas y un short corto, también sus medias eran a rayas con unos mocasines de color negro.

- ¿Qué te sucede idiota por que no te fijas tu?! Casi me matas! -se levanto en unos segundos y se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo

- Idiota es una mala palabra, Watari dice que no debemos decirlas – seguía viendo aquel aparato mientras hablaba a su ves, si que parecía un niño raro

- Pues me vale un bledo lo que diga! A mi no me interesa, si no te fijas a la próxima te ira muy mal niño.

- Bien como digas….

La primera 'discusión' si así podría llamarse, con Matt.

Mientras continúo el transcurso del tiempo cada ves más eran las veces en que cruzaba palabras con el pelirrojo y así, mas afianzaban su lazo, llegando a ser grandes amigos

Fueron graciosos los momentos en que él decidía jugar alguna broma a otro niño y Matt obedecía cada parte del plan de Mello, consiguiendo ir un infinidad de veces al area de castigo cortesía de George.

También cuando robaban las muñecas de Linda y las arrojan por el sanitario, siempre terminaban siendo reprimidos por Halle y oyendo una lección completa de educación moral y el por que no hacer ese tipo de cosas a señoritas como lo era Linda.

Pero ni siquiera eso lograba que ambos dejen de estar juntos, y de vez en cuando divertirse. El transcurso de los años fue evidente, y más lo fue cuando Matt cumplió los 15 ese día para festejar los 15 años de Matt había decidido regalarle una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había hurtado de la oficina de George, claro que desde ese entonces en que Matt probo por primera vez que era fumar, no ha podido dejar la nicotina, al principio fue muy divertido ver como tosía aquel humo y su vos se resecaba producto de la tos, pero luego le empezó a tomar gusto y la tos paro, ahora que lo pensaba fue él quien lo llevo al vicio, pero también lo fue Matt quien lo llevo a comer tantos chocolates, aun que no era tan grave como lo era la nicotina, pero eso ya era cosa que no podría arreglarse, así como cada vez que podía Mello robaba una cajetilla de cigarros a George. Matt simplemente conseguía arrebatar a las niñas su porción de una barra de chocolate a cada quien, claro que unos cuantos coqueteos lograba que les entregaran sus chocolates, y claro eran para Mello.

Vaya que todos eran recuerdo, sí, lindos recuerdos

Pero de pronto termino interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un peso encima de si mismo, era Matt, ¿pero en que momento el pelirrojo lo había volcado sobre el sillón y además haber terminado encima suyo?

Vio la lasciva sonrisa que se extendía a lo largo de los labios del pelirrojo y una leve curvatura en sus cejas señal de engaño, no, el no lo aria, o si? O quizás, en verdad lo quería? No tonterías, él era un hombre al igual que Matt no puede gustarle, pero si no lo hace por que no intenta quitárselo de enzima?

De pronto el sonido del caer de los googgles de Matt lo despertó de sus cavilaciones y sintió aquellos suaves labios posados sobre los suyos, moviéndose lentamente, sin saber por que empezó a corresponder a aquel beso, hasta hubo un momento en donde Matt lo profundizo y comenzó un jugueteo con la lengua del rubio, el beso continuo hasta un cierto periodo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse

Aquellos profundos ojos verdes se clavaron el los miel del rubio, La sonrisa del mayor se intensifico mientras relamía sus labios con descaro

- Este es tu castigo por desconectar mi juego…jo

- C-Cállate, eres un idiota

Se acerco y le volvió a besar, pero esta vez en su frente sonriendo y acomodandose fuera del sillón mientras encendió de nuevo su consola, y llevo un cigarro a medias que estaba en el cenicero, nuevamente a su boca. Mello quedo recostado con todas sus preguntas en su boca y un tono rosa en sus mejillas

_En verdad era un idiota…_


End file.
